


no one else can fix me (only you)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Talia Hale, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “I was wondering if Derek has a prom date?”“I don’t know?” Stiles arches an eyebrow. “We are not that close.”“But you are neighbors!” She insists.“Yeah, neighbors.” Stiles repeats. “Not exactly friends. We don’t hold up signs and talk through our bedroom windows.”





	no one else can fix me (only you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [никто не сможет помочь мне (только ты)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559039) by [LonelyLikeACastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway)



Some people don’t know what a library is for. He closes his book and takes a deep breath as two blonde girls continue to gossip  _loudly_  at the table next to their.

Scott sees his reaction and snickers. He knows Stiles is very particular about the library, especially when he’s studying. And it’s not his fault really, when one has ADD, silence is essential.

“He said no?” Blonde #1 asks. “Again?”

“Yep.” Blonde #2 says, looking at her nails. “I even said we could go to a baseball game!” Stiles looks up just in time to catch her rolling her eyes. “He still said no.”

“Jess asked him out last week, too. She even offered him a blowjob.” Blonde #1 emphasizes. “Hale just walked away.”

Stiles catches Scott’s eye and shakes his head. People used to find adorable how Derek never goes out, despite many people asking. ‘He’s waiting for the right person’, they’d used to say, cooing annoyingly. Apparently, the novelty wore off.

“Maybe he’s gay?” Blonde #1 continues.

“Kevin asked him out last month.” #2 answers. “Still no. And Kevin is  _hot_.”

“Damn.” #1 sighs. “Maybe he’s just a virgin then. Or he has like, some sexual dysfunction.”

“Shame.” #2 agrees. “Those arms,” she sighs, dreamy, “and I bet his dick is just –”

“Okay!” Stiles slams his hands on the table as he stands up and turns to the girls. “Some of us are trying to study here! Would you two take your dick talk somewhere else?” The two look at him with wide eyes before fleeing the room, faces flushing red.

Scott goes for a high five as soon as Stiles sits again. “Nice one.”

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbles, trying not to feel ashamed himself. He wishes he could say those girls are the only ones who think about Derek’s dick, but differently from them, Stiles is never going to admit that out loud.

Or in the middle of the library.

–

“Hey,” Stiles touches Derek’s shoulder as the class scurries out of the room before Harris decides they need  _more_  homework for the weekend. It’s their last class, but Derek has lacrosse practice and Stiles meets with the chess club every Friday, “do you mind giving me a ride home?”

His Jeep is acting out again and his dad has forbidden Stiles from  _ever_  riding on Scott’s motorcycle, so he doesn’t really have a choice here.

“Sure.” Derek shrugs, smiling at him. “I have to pick up Cora before going home, though. You don’t mind?” His younger sister is still in Elementary School and since Laura headed to College, Derek is the one who has to drive her around. It’s pretty cute, especially because Cora  _loves_  Derek and Derek loves her just as much. They are usually late going home because she insists on having ice cream and Derek can’t say no to her. Stiles hears everything about it from Mrs. Hale when he gets home and she’s watering the roses she keeps in her garden along with the ones Stiles’ mom kept in hers.

When the Hales moved to the house next to theirs, Stiles’ mom had just been diagnosed so she couldn’t take care of her garden anymore. Stiles tried to do it for her but failed miserably, and then Mrs. Hale happened. She took one look at Stiles trying to water the plants and immediately joined him, smiling kindly. Stiles had a crush on her for about five minutes and then Derek stepped in and he was a goner.

Ten-year-old Derek was adorable with bunny teeth and a big smile, who loved tending to the roses with his mom. Eighteen-year old Derek is still adorable and he still helps his mom with the flowers, but now his smile is more confident and his arms fill his shirts in a way that makes Stiles  _groan._

“Nah, it’s fine.” Stiles smiles too and waves at him when they reach the room the chess club always meet. “See ya.”

“Meet you outside.” Derek waves back.

Stiles has to stop himself from watching his ass as he walks away, instead turns around and smiles awkwardly at Lydia when she smirks at him.

“Hey!” He says, dropping his bag on the chair next to hers.

“You’re pathetic.” She says, setting the chess board. “Now pay attention. You’re the only real competition I have here.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Ready to lose again?”

“ _Shut up._ ” She grits out and Stiles forgets about Derek in favor of beating Lydia Martin’s ass for the second week in a row.

–

“That’s 13.” Lydia announces, taking Stiles’ king in her hand and dropping it on his lap with a flourish. “Against 5.”

Stiles groans. “I hate you.” He says and they both know he doesn’t mean it. “Next week, you’ll see.” He promises, watching as Lydia’s eyes begin to shine with the promise of another match. She’s competitive like that.

“Bring it on.” She smiles, kissing his cheek when they leave the room. “Bye.” She cleans the lipstick off his face and walks away like the queen she is.

Stiles shakes his head fondly and begins walking towards the parking lot when someone pulls his arm. “Oh shit.” He jumps, heart racing as he turns around to catch his lab partner staring at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry!” Lucy rushes to say. “Oh my God, I’m  _so_ sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles waves her off. “I was distracted.”

She smiles shyly and nods. “I just –” she begins, “I was wondering –”

Stiles arches an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. Girls aren’t usually this shy around him. Expect for those who have a crush on him, the poor unfortunate souls. Stiles still doesn’t know how that happens.

“I was wondering if Derek has a prom date?”

_Oh._

So that’s what this is about.

“I don’t know?” Stiles arches an eyebrow. “We are not  _that_  close.”

“But you are neighbors!” She insists.

“Yeah, _neighbors_.” Stiles repeats. “Not exactly friends. We don’t hold up signs and talk through our bedroom windows.”

“I  _know_.” Lucy says. “I just – I was wondering if you could check? With him? Maybe?”

Stiles narrows his eyes at her and finally sighs. “Fine.” He agrees. “But only because it’s you. Don’t go telling your friends about this.” Stiles warns. He’s not gonna be one of those guys who keeps pestering his neighbor about his love life. This is  _not_  a Taylor Swift music video. “And I can’t promise you anything.” He adds when Lucy smiles brightly. “You know how he is. He said no to two girls just yesterday.”

“I know. But maybe he’s just waiting for the right person?” She still says, smiling hopefully. “Thank you!” She kisses his cheek before walking away happily.

–

“So –” he begins while they are parked outside Cora’s school, “do you have a prom date?” He’s been dropping hints about prom and Lucy being the nicest girl ever and 'woah, her hair is nice, isn’t it?’, but Derek didn’t connect things. “Because some girls don’t. Like Lucy.”

Derek’s eyes widen immediately and Stiles flinches. Shit, did he go too far? Is this some kind of forbidden topic for Derek? Is Cora going to punch Stiles for breaking her favorite brother?

“I –” Derek finally says, smiling, “I don’t.” He answers. “Do you?”

“Nope.” Stiles says and it seems like Derek’s smile gets bigger. Oh no, that’s adorable. Stiles and Scott are going to prom together because they promised each other when they were like five, but Stiles really wishes he could have the balls to ask Derek.

He imagines Derek in the suit, imagines being able to slow dance to some 80s song and then make out under the bleachers. And now he’s gonna do that with  _Lucy_.

“I know you don’t go out,” he starts and Derek gives him weird look, “but do you maybe wanna go with –”

“Yes.” Derek says immediately, smiling brightly. “Of course.”

“Really?” Stiles can’t help but ask. That was  _way too_ easy. “I had prepared a whole speech.”

“Of course I’d accept.” Derek snorts, reaching out for Stiles’ hand with a soft smile. Stiles’ heart flutters inside his chest even though he’s feeling very confused. “I was waiting for this.”

“For – Lucy?” Stiles arches an eyebrow. “Like, I’m pretty sure you could’ve just asked her and she would’ve said yes.”

“Lucy?” It’s Derek’s turn to arch his eyebrow. “Who’s Lucy?”

“The girl you just agreed to go to prom with.” Stiles explains, slowly. Was Derek always this slow?

“Are you fucking with me?” Derek asks, face changing from confused to angry.

“No, dude, I –”

“Because that’s just low.” Derek continues. “I thought you were better than this.”

Stiles blinks, surprised. “ _Derek_ ,” he tries to explain, “she just asked me to ask you. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Derek huffs out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, you never do.” He says just as Cora reaches the car.

“Ice cream?” She asks as soon as Derek drives off.

“Not today.” He says and Cora looks at Stiles angrily. 'What did you do to him?’ her face seems to ask, and Stiles really has no answer.

–

When they get home Stiles waits for Cora to run inside before taking Derek’s arm and pulling him towards his own front lawn. “Dude, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, okay? I was just doing her a favor.”

“It’s fine.” Derek says, but it’s clear he doesn’t mean it.

“No, seriously. Can you please –”

“I get it, okay?” Derek growls. “You don’t feel the same, whatever. Just don’t try to set me up – that’s just – I don’t  _like it._ ”

Stiles lets go of Derek’s arm, stunned. “Feel what exactly? Because I’m –”

Derek drops his bag on the grass with another growl. “You keep rejecting me! And I got the message, okay? You don’t like me,  _fine_. I’m never asking you out again, just don’t try to set me up.” He blurts out angrily, before grabbing his bag and stalking towards his own house. “Just leave me the fuck alone.” He calls out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Stiles blinks, more confused than before.  _“What.”_

–

“What was that about?” Stiles’ dad asks when he walks inside.

“I have no idea.” Stiles answers, climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

That made literally  _no sense_. Since when has Stiles rejected Derek? And when was he asked out? Because he’s pretty sure he would have  _known_  and answered with a very enthusiastic yes.

Stiles wasn’t lying to Lucy – he and Derek aren’t exactly  _friends_. They usually just talk while tending to their gardens, especially when Mrs. Hale is out of town – 'Derek’s dad is a mean cooker but the last time he tried to water my plants, he almost  _drowned_  them’, she’d told him once.

They are sometimes joined by Mr. Hale and Stiles’ dad, some days even Laura comes to coo at her brother and annoy the heck out of Stiles about the Mets. But mostly it’s just the two of them and Mrs. Hale talking about school and flowers and her job as a lawyer.

In the end, he doesn’t know much Derek. Only that he likes Batgirl and Wonder Woman, thinks the Green Lantern movie was a joke and that he finds Stiles’ theories about Captain America and Iron Man having an affair hilarious.

Stiles collapses on his bed, muffling a scream on his pillow. What is he missing here? Derek never asked him out – the most he did was invite Stiles to the movies when the last Avengers movie came out and – and Stiles said he couldn’t go because he had a test.

“ _Oh my God.”_  Stiles sits up immediately, heart hammering inside his chest. Derek is not a social butterfly and Mrs. Hale herself is always commenting on Derek’s lack of social skills, but that? That was  _ridiculous_  even for him. Cora was just  _there_ with them.

Except – that wasn’t the only time was it? “ _Oh my god_.” Stiles yells. The time with the cookies? When Derek baked Stiles’ favorite cookies and offered it to him on Christmas Day saying 'I hope you like it, these are especially for you’.

“Stiles, what the hell?” His dad comes into him room.

“I fucked up, dad.” Stiles yells again.

“What do you –”

“Once Mrs. Hale asked Derek why he didn’t have a girlfriend and you know what he said?” Stiles continues on a rant, angry at himself for being so fucking  _stupid_.

“I don’t –”

“He said he already liked someone but was just waiting for that person to catch on!”

“And –”

“And he was looking at  _me_!”

–

“Hi, Mrs. Hale. Good to see you.” He blurts out as soon as she opens the door. “Is Derek here?”

“In his room.” She answers, smiling knowingly. “You understand it now?” Mrs. Hale asks, eying the bouquet in Stiles’ hand. “How much did that cost?”

“A lot.” Stiles answers. “Can I –”

“Climb the stairs, first room on the left.” She winks at him.

Stiles all but runs up the stairs, opening Derek’s door with a bang. He’ll apologize for that later. “I didn’t know!” He yells, shoving the flowers on Derek’s face. “Please accept these flowers as an apology, I like you too!”

Derek drops the book he was reading on his bed – Orwell, fuck, Stiles  _loves_  him – and looks at the flowers, confusedly. “I – those are tulips *****.”

“I  _know_.” Stiles says, he was there when Mrs. Hale explained the meaning of flowers too. “That’s what I’m saying. I like you, too.”

Derek’s brain starts working again as he takes the bouquet from Stiles’ hand and places it on his bed carefully, almost  _adoring_. “Yeah?” He asks, small and unsure. His ears are red and his eyes are shining and Stiles really wants to kiss him right now.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods. “I didn’t notice before and I’m so sorry, but I’ll take you to every Avenger movie you want and I’ll even bake  _your_  favorite cookies.”

Derek smiles, stepping closer. “Just kiss me and we’ll call it even.”

Stiles smiles back. “ _Okay_.” And so he does.

–

Lucy tears up when Derek tells her he can’t be her prom date. “Can I ask why?”

“I’m dating someone.” Derek answers, and Stiles sees people all around the room stopping to listen.

“Really? But you don’t –”

“I know.” Derek interrupts, turning to Stiles with a smile. “But I found the right person.”

**Author's Note:**

> *tulips: declaration of love, fame or perfect love.


End file.
